


Now I'm Alone

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Analysis, I just put that there to be safe, angsty angst, don't be scared by the major death thing, lots and lots of Spoilers, wow what dark corner of my mind did this come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: There used to be ten of us... Now I'm alone.





	Now I'm Alone

_There used to be ten of us... Now I'm alone._

That was the thought going through Kokichi's mind as he introduced himself, back at the start of the killing game. It kept resurfacing, when he saw Rantaro's body, when Kaede was sent to her execution, and when Kokichi found his motive video the next day. When Kokichi stared in shock at the tablet in his hands, unsure what to do, that thought came back up and smacked some miserable laughter into him.

_There used to be more of us... Now I'm alone._

The thought shifted, a bit, as Kokichi watched the mother figure he had in Kirumi crash to the ground. It was a pity. She would have been a great member of D.I.C.E.

Kokichi ignored his tears and left the trial grounds with a smile.

_There used to be lots of us... Now I'm alone._

Angie's and Tenko's deaths passed in a blink, and Kokichi bandaged himself up before the third trial, having slipped away for just a second for a first-aid kit from the warehouse. As Kokichi tightened the wrap around his head, he contemplated how no one helped him up when he fell.

_There used to be friends with us... Now we're alone._

Kokichi ignored the jeers of hate behind him as he left the trial grounds for the fourth time. He shook as he remembered Gonta's expression, his willingness to go along with murder, and the words Shuichi yelled at him, but still Kokichi smiled as he declared to the world that he would end this killing game.

_There used to be a game to play... Now my piece is all alone._

Kokichi trembled as Kaito pulled him across the floor, shook as he stood clumsily against the banister, and would have collapsed had he been still standing as Kaito placed him on the hydraulic press. Closing his eyes, Kokichi gave the signal and let a single tear fall.

_There used to be sixteen of us... But I'll always be alone._

**SMASH!**

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty angst. Why'd I make this? I dunno.


End file.
